Austin and Ally's First Time
by PatrickHJr
Summary: Ally plans to make beautiful music with Austin but to do that she needs Dez and Trish to not be a factor. Will things go to plan? Also Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez are in New York City what kind of things will they do? Special Appearance by: The Naked Cowboy, Jimmy Fallon
1. Chapter 1

"N.Y.C, N.Y.C, N.Y.C!" Ally says as Austin her new boyfriend carrys her suitcase in.

"I can't belive you where able to get me a performance on the Today show Trish." Austin says putting Ally's suitcases down.

"What can I say? Am I not the best?"

"You're something." Dez says having to carry her bags and his little one. He sets her stuff down in the room and falls on the bed.

"So how are we doing beds?" Ally asks.

"Well we are a couple so..." Austin starts to say.

"Oh no! No! No! No! I'm not sharing with Dez?" Trish says not happy.

"What if I build a pillow wall on the bed?" Dez asks.

"No! Not even then. Dez will sleep on the floor." Trish says.

"Can I make a pillow fort?" He asks.

"No pillow fort, you known I need to sleep like a princess." Trish says to Dez.

"How about blankets?"

"Just take one out of the closet."

"Trish you want to go get ice with me?" Ally asks dragging her best friend into the hall.

"So are you planning the special night on this trip with Austin?" Trish asks as Ally blushes.

"Yup that's why I rented the room across the hall. I just want everything to be perfect so please Trish keep Dez away from Austin that night."

"You got my word."

"Promise?" She asks as they do a pinky promise.

"Aww man, I can't belive it M&M store, Time Square and tomorrow performing live on the today show."

"You think Al will sign my sneakers?" Dez asks as Austin looks at the dirty pair of sneakers he pulled out of his suitcase.

"Dez, don't you think it would work better with it cleaned?"

"Well I did. But I figured it would be more rare if their was dry mud on the shoes?" He tells Austin who shakes his head as Ally and Trish come back into the room.

"Are you ready to head out?" Ally asks.

"Actually I was gonna use the shower." Dez says.

"Oh good, people won't think I'm with you." Trish says walking out of the room. Dez walks in the bathroom but puts on a shower cap first. Ally giggles.

"Wouldn't it be crazy if someday they end up together?"

"Ally, gross!" Trish says from the hall as Austin and Ally close the door.

Austin, Ally and Trish walk out onto the streets of NY and head out to have a fun day taking a stop at Time Squares and make their stop into the M&M store. Trish heads upstairs to make the custom M&M's as Austin and Ally look around the store.

"What you think?" Ally asks holding a little pink Brown female M&M tanktop up to her.

"Think you will look cute in it." Austin says as Ally smiles back.

"What are you getting?" Ally asks.

"Well I'm picking up one of the Statue of Liberty little dispensers for my mom and dad, I'm getting Dez the yellow M&M pillow and I'm not sure what for me yet." He says as they make their way upstairs as Trish has about 3 packs of M&M's.

"Think you have enough?" Ally asks Trish.

"Yeah this should hold me for a while, you guys about ready?" She asks.

After Austin picks up the pillow for Dez and gets himself a t-shirt they make some more stops taking pictures on the red steps, going to the Wax Museum and American Eagle Outfitters. The perfect start to a great week.

OCC: As always I'm open to suggestions if you have anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"... and Austin Moon performs live." Says the voice of Matt Lauer. Austin would be performing a new song just for the fans today. He watches the show hanging out backstage with Ally and Dez.

"Wait wasn't Trish with us..." Ally starts as Trish comes in with a plate full of food.

"Where did you go again?" Ally asks.

"Just grabbing some food from Al's room." She adds. All of a sudden there is a knock on the dressing room door as a producer sticks their head in.

"Austin, Ally. They want you to come out to greet the fans while Al dose weather." Austin and Ally get up being led out by security. As the come out the rotating doors fans scream among the guard rails. Austin and Ally make their rounds shaking hands and taking some pictures.

"I'm being joined by Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. You guys have some turn out today." Matt states.

"Well it's great to be here in NYC, I performed here on New Years and it's amazing to be back."

"Ally, you're a singer two right?" Savannah Guthrie asks.

"Yes I am." Ally states smiling.

"Are we ever going to see you two do a song together? The fans cheer at Matt's question.

"Well Ally is actually my writer, girlfriend and a talent singer and we have a few songs. And I can confirm on Ally's new CD we have a song on there. So you should definitely pick it up." Austin says promoting Ally as she blushes.

"Guys thanks for joining us." Matt lets the two head back inside as they get to the room and open the door seeing Dez and Trish stuff their face.

"Guys what are you doing with all this food?" Austin asks noticing all the food.

"Oh come on the guys are never going to miss it." Trish insists.

"Crab dip?" Dez asks.

"Guys put it back." Austin insist as Dez and Trish get up heading back to the hosts dressing room and putting the food back.

Later that day after performing on the Today Show the gang wanted to do something not many New Yorkers even get to do and that's a visit to the Statue of Liberty. The three wait in line with others as the boats see how much room they have.

"Four?" One of the workers ask.

"Four." Dez says holding up four fingers. The guys let them on as it seems they will have to stand unto Trish starts acting like she is having trouble standing.

"What are you doing?" Dez asks.

"Sir, owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww! Please I need to sit." She says to a little Asian man.

"No, me here first you stand."

"But I'm handicap."

"No you're not."

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, owww." One of the workers hears Trish's crys of pain and comes over making the Asian man get up who mumbles under his breath as he walks away from the gang.

As they arrive at the island which the statue is on the gang pays extra so they can head up to the top. As they get there they look over the beautiful city.

"Wow." Austin says looking around.

"It's beautiful." Ally adds as Dez and Trish agree with them.

"I can see my house from here." Dez states as Trish shakes her head.

"Dez, it might be high up, but no you can't."

On the way back more people where staying on the island then where leaving so there was more room for sit. But Trish being a butt would lay down on the seats.

"This is not comfy at all." She states.

"Your not suppose to be laying down anyways Trish." Ally tells her.

"And I'm not suppose to get fire from every job I ever had but things happen Ally." Trish says making Ally sigh.

As the friends get back to the city they plan on just walking around taking the city in once again. As they walk around they would notice a famous New York City Street Performer known as The Naked Cowboy.

"Ahhhh! Why are you naked?" Des asks the guy jumping like a scared kid into Austin's arms.

"Des, he is not really naked? Besides he is a famous resident of New York City."

"You wanna hear a song little lady?" He asks Ally as she giggles. "Wait a minute aren't you Austin Moon and Ally Dawson?" He asks them as Austin and Ally are both surprised he has heard of them.

"Do you know any of my songs?" Austin asks as The Naked Cowboy plays Heard it On The Radio for the gang.

"Can we get a picture?" Trish asks after dropping some dollar bills into his guitar case. The Naked Cowboy smiles as Austin and Ally take one and then Dez and Trish get their pic taken.

"Thank you so much." Ally says.

"Anytime, you folks enjoy New York City." He says as he goes back to playing.

Later that night as Trish and Dez walk the city Austin and Ally finally get to have their dinner date at TGI Friday's. Ally and Austin both decide to split some chicken wings.

"So are you having fun so far?" Austin asks as Ally nods.

"Of course." She laughs. "Who couldn't love this place?" Ally asks as Austin agrees. "I'm really happy we got to have a date night why we are here."

"Me too I figured Trish would want to hang out the whole trip." Austin says.

"That's funny, I thought Dez would be wanting to hang out with you the whole trip." She giggles. "I actually asked her to keep Dez occupied why we where here."

"I asked Dez the same thing." Austin and Ally share a chuckle. "We really are the perfect couple." Ally blushes and then Ally dips her wings into some blue cheese. "So what else do you think we should do why here?"

OCC: Alright guys I got a few ideas for the story thanks to my fiancée. If there are any places I have not covered yet please suggest them in your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright folks we are going to play a name that tune game." Says a young woman in NBC studios who is doing a promotional thing for one of the local radio shows. "We have two contestants, first this is Dez!" Dez raises his hand as Trish, Ally and Austin cheer for him. "You ready to find out who you are facing today Dez?"

"Sure thing."

"Don't be to sure of yourself Dez." Says Chuck as he walks throw a sea of people.

"Chuck."

"Dez."

"I see you two, known one another." The show host says.

"For sure, he is a ungreatful person for all that I did for him."

"Ungrateful? Your always the one trying to one up him."

"Ally Dawson, always having to be the good girl. And you Trishiepoo. You could have had all this to yourself." Chuck says posing for Trish who makes a gagging sound.

"Well this should be good. Let's get started. First the Band who did a sort of Backstreet Boy video about one of the singers girlfriends going off to make movies for a year?"

"World Wide by Big Time Rush." Chuck says as he get's a point.

"Singers chair who was filled by Usher..."

"Ceelo Green!" Dez yells out tying with him.

"Alright name the band Justi..."

"N'Sync, something Dez knowns nothing about." Dez says making Dez throw his hands up.

"Singer of Heart Attack?"

"Demi Lovato, you ever thing think you're gonna win Chuck your going to make me have a heart attack." Dez comments holding his hands to his heart.

"Alright the person who gets the next question right will get four tickets to Jimmy Fallon tonight. For the points and the win, name at least one other person who was originally in the Pussycat Dolls." Both men try to think as the host hushes the crowd not wanting answers shouted out.

"Carmen Electra?" Dez asks.

"Carmen Electra... is right. You win." Dez jumps up and down so happy as Trish comes over taking the tickets.

"I did it! I did it!" Trish yells out.

"Wait you did it? I won." Dez says as the host exits the building.

"Oh man, I can't belive we are live here. I love this show." Austin says sitting next to Dez, Ally sits in the middle and then Trish.

The warm up comedian comes out to start the show letting them known their going live and see's Austin and Ally. As the show goes on we get to an important part of the week.

"It's time I do... Thank You Notes!" Jimmy says as the crowd roars.

"Thank you Austin and Ally..." Austin and Ally both smile. "... for being here live at Jimmy Fallon tonight!" The crowd cheers as the Roots make a little noise for them. "Cool you guys could make it to the show." As the show went on the special guest would be Jim Parsons (Big Bang) and musical guest for the night The Band Perry.

After the show the gang decides to take a trip to the Empire State Building.

"Wait where did Trish..." Ally starts to ask noticing somehow she walked off when they walked inside.

"Guess who got a job as a tour guide?" Trish says to her friends.

"Oh no." Says someone in line.

"Wait who said that?" Trish asks out as the little Asian man who had to get up to give up his seat to Trish shakes his head.

"No! No! No! How did you get the job?"

"I asked, I got." Trish says grinning at him.

"Where is your manager?" He asked planning on getting Trish fired.

"She had to leave, yeah said something about annoying little man who keeps harassing her tour guides.. yeah." Trish says as the Asian guy leaves the building have a horrible day now.

"So you guys ready to go up?" Trish asks as Ally, Austin and Dez nod."

"Hey wait for me?" A woman says with her two young children.

"Opps sorry, their late for their business meeting." Trish says closing the door.

"You known if the cops come looking for you Trish, you're in trouble." Ally warns her.

"Don't worry Ally, they won't find me." "How are you so sure?" Dez asks her.

"I'm going to sneak out." She suggests as the friends wonder just how is she going to pull that off. As they arrive at the top Trish heads right over looking out at Manhattan.

"You really can see everything up here." Austin tells his friends as they look around. The gang would take a picture so they could have this memory for their trip. The friends get in the equator and head down as the little Asian guy is giving police the women's details.

"She lazy, mean girl who..." He then spots Trish trying to sneak out. "There! That her." Trish starts to make a run for it dogging past her friends and the sea of people out on the streets.

"Stop!" The police yell as Trish runs faster than when they make her run at school. Trish has to think fast as she dodges down different streets taking left and rights. She heads into Time Squares hoping to get away as she eventually finds herself running into a cop. The cops put some cuffs on her as she is going to spend her night in jail.

Later on that night after Austin has to bail Trish out of jail Ally sits in her room waiting for Trish. Austin and Dez decide they want to make a trip to the Wax Museum. This gives Trish and Ally some time to go over the plan for tomorrow night. As tomorrow night Ally was planning to have sex with Austin for their first time. However to do this they had to make sure Dez was going to be busy.

"So what's the plan for Dez?" Trish asked.

"Well we need to get Dez out of the hotel so I need you to take him..." Ally starts to suggests.

"I am not going on a date with Dez!" Trish says folding his arms.

"I never said a date..."

"It will sound like a date no matter what."

"Well where can you take him, that won't be a date?" Trish thinks about that as Ally asks.

"Well we could go to Toys R Us."

"Where else?"

"Where else?" Trish repeats Ally. "I guess we could go skating... but just as friends!"

"Of course." Ally says knowing even going there others will think otherwise about the two. Now with Dez and Trish having plans there was nothing to stop Ally and Austin from their first time.

**OCC: Alright everyone the next chapter will indeed be the end. I'm so happy with all the positive feedback you have all been giving me. I have been to New York City a number of times so some of the ideas are from past things I done their.. Anyways enjoy by reviewing, faviorting and following.**


	4. Chapter 4

During the night Dez and Trish where laying back with the pillows in the middle. Strangely things have been working out just fine for the two. They have been staying on their own sides. That was unto Dez turned over during the night towards Trish. Dez would put his arm around Trish by accident.

"Oh Taylor..." Trish says in her dream having a dream about the werewolf actor.

"Oh Taylor Swift you skin is so soft. Your body is not what I thought it would be through." Dez says having a dream about the pop/country star. Just then Trish would hear Dez's voice and open her eyes. She would notice an arm around her and would scream. Dez would wake as well as Austin and Ally as Austin flips the light on. Trish and Dez jump up.

"Your not Taylor Swift!"

"Do I look like I am? And what do you mean my bodies not as good as hers?" Trish says. "That's it Dez, your sleeping on the floor." Trish turns her head to Austin and Ally who have a chuckle. Trish looks at them mad as she grabs a pillow and throws it at Dez.

Later that day at the Nintendo Store Austin and Dez would view the video games as Ally and Trish play one of the Zelda games.

"So did you like cuddling Dez?"

"Shut up Ally it's not funny. I was scared out of my mind."

"Come on Trish you known Dez is a nice guy."

"But he can hardly think straight. I would never date him." Ally let's it go but figures one day the two will probably get together. Just things take time and their relationship wasn't to that point yet. Dez and Austin look at some of the merchandise and Dez puts on a green cap and Austin puts on a Red one.

"It's me, Mario!" He says to Ally who comes over kissing her boyfriend.

"And a cute Mario you are." She says leaning out.

"Did you find anything Trish?" Dez asks.

"Meh, my brother has most of these games anyways." She says as the gang pays for their merchandise.

Later that night Dez and Trish would go out... as friends only to Toys R Us.

"Wow I wanna ride that?" Dez says pointing to the big wheel.

"As long as we sit in other seats."

"Deal." Dez says as the two get in line. Dez would get in one with a Rugrats theme and Trish one with an M&M theme. After their little ride the two would walk around the store. They would start downstairs and head up. Taking a picture in the WWE section, taking pictures of them next to the T-Rex.

After the trip to Toys R Us the two would head to the skating rink. As Trish got out on the ice Dez would kinda stand in one spot looking at the ice.

"What are you waiting for Dez?" Trish asks as she skates doing a little spin.

"Trish I have a confession to make, I-I... I can't skate."

"What do you mean you can't skate? I have seen you do it before."

"That was different. Those where my lucky skates." Trish rolls her eyes.

"Come on." Trish says skating over to Dez and helping him on the ice tying to teach him how to skate. Dez however falls flat on his butt as some college kid chuckles much to Trish's dislike.

"Maybe we should just head back to the hotel."

"Dez we can't."

"Why not?" Dez asks as Trish sighs.

"Ally wants tonight to be special between her and Austin."

"Like a date night?" Dez asks as Trish helps him up and she grabs his hand as Dez trys to skate again.

"Kinda. It's something more private."

"Ally taking Austin to the movies?"

"Come on Dez. Austin and Ally, private, alone, together." Dez thinks for a second as Trish whispers in his ear.

"Their going to make love." Trish says but as they skate she notices something. "Dez, how long haven't you been holding my hand?" Dez looks and he is skating by myself.

"I'm doing it. I'm actually doing it!" He says hugging Trish.

"That's enough Dez, that's good. Stop hugging me!" Trish says as Dez lets her go chuckling.

Back at the hotel Austin who was flipping channels would be watching an old episode of Full House.

"So Ally I was thinking... wow." He says as he see's Ally walk out in some sexy pink lacy bra and panties. She walks over as Austin flips the TV off laying on top of her boyfriend. The two start to kiss emotions running wild. Austin slips his tongue into Ally's mouth as she accepts. The two make out as Ally hands start to unbutton Austin's shirt. Austin leans up as Ally takes it off him. Next Austin unhook Ally's bra as he kisses from her lips down to her neck and down her chest. He takes her left breast into his hands and starts to suck on the nipple. Ally would run her fingers through her loving boyfriends hair. He would slowly switch to the right breast as he starts to kiss down her chest down her belly and feels her wet spot. She lifts her body as Austin removes the panties tossing them on the floor. Ally would then remove Austin's pants tossing them on the floor. "Ally?"

"Yes Austin?" Ally asks listing closely to him.

"I love you." She was so happy as she kisses his lips.

"I love you too." Ally says back as she then removes Austin's boxers with his help. She would then take his cock into her hands and lick the tip with her tongue. She slowly takes the head into her mouth getting it wet. Next she slowly starts to get Austin's cock all nice and wet for her. After doing so Ally lies on the bed as she reaches for her pants pulling out a condom.

"Are you sure about this?" Austin asks as Ally nods. Austin opens the condom and puts it on his cock. He positions himself between Ally's legs as he slowly slides in and pops her cherry as she starts to bleed. Ally has tears run down her face as Austin is nice and slow wanting to be careful with their first time. As they make love Ally would start to slowly enjoy the moment as Austin kisses her trying to calm his girlfriend. The moment of passion would seem like it would last forever as Ally would run her hands up and down Austin's back. The sheer emotion and passion in the bedroom was the most loving moment the two have ever shared. Austin would slowly moan into her ear. "I'm going to cum baby." He says as he stops and starts to cum inside her. Ally grabs Austin's head kissing him with passion as she started to cum as well with her boyfriend. As the moment came to an end the two break the kiss looking in one another's eyes catching their breaths. This was sure to be a trip the two would always remember.

**OCC: Thanks for everyone who checked and read this story. It means allot to me that others like my work and take time to read. Maybe I'll write a few more Austin and Ally stories in the future if I get enough requests.**


End file.
